I Just Wanted A Quiet Weekend
by YanzaDracan
Summary: Prompt - night on the town–whether out to see what the local bad boys are doing or undercover. Slash. Sonny Crockett/Ricardo Tubbs


It was a week of tedious paperwork, court appearances and dead end leads. By Friday Sonny was ready to shoot the next person that threw a file on his 'IN' box.

Hearing the growl across their desks, Rico chuckled quietly.

"If you don't make me do paperwork for discharging your gun I'll buy dinner." The hazel eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Keep it up, laughing boy. They'll be diggin' lead from somewhere painful." The blond snarked.

"It's bad enough I got my own cases to sign off on, then I have to check everyone else's homework. Maybe if I just…" He pulled his Zippo out of his pocket.

"SONNY!" Rico hissed.

Sonny looked longingly at the files then at the Zippo. With a sigh he flicked it closed.

"I'll let you pick the restaurant." Rico cajoled.

"Are you tryin' to bribe an officer of the law, Mr. Tubbs?" Mischief flashed in green eyes.

"Only if I'm succeeding.' Tubbs pouted.

"You're on. 'Cause this is about all the fun I can stand. Let's go." He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

Standing by the Testarossa, Sonny dropped his voice to a breathy growl telling Rico to pack for taking a sail. Wide grin on his face, the Caddy headed towards home.

When he arrived at the marina Sonny was hosing down Elvis and the deck.

"Hey man, you ready?" Rico called.

"Yeah." Sonny coiled the hose and joined him.

"Just need to stop on the way back and pick up a few things." The smile he gave Rico was predatory.

Rico felt his skin prickle, and blood rush at Sonny's implication.

Top down enjoying the Miami evening, the blue Caddy cruised to the edge of Little Havana to a place Sonny discovered on one of his midnight drives.

The lonely drives tapered off since Rico had become his partner in all aspects, but they loved the out of the way restaurant.

Sonny had just tamped out his cigarette when Rico saw him tense.

"Son of a…" He cursed softly.

Rico's eyes widened as his lover disappeared and Sonny Burnett appeared. The blond sprawled back in his chair and lifted the cup of frothy Café Cubano to his lips.

"Burnett!" A heavily accented voice called. "What brings you to my part of Miami?"

"Well hell, Benito, I must have missed the signs." Sonny drawled as he took out a cigarette. "We were just celebratin' the successful conclusion of a little business. Pull up a chair—take a load off." Sonny gestured widely.

Eyeing Rico the heavy framed Cuban sat.

Sonny waved the waiter for another round of coffee.

Once served, Sonny made introductions.

"Benito Suarez—Rico Cooper."

Cautious greetings were exchanged.

"Not many know of this place. How did you find it?" Suarez questioned.

"Mutual acquaintance. You remember Caesar Garcia?"

"That maricon." The Cuban spat.

"Don't know 'bout all that, just know a good place to eat." Sonny needled. "Was there somethin' you wanted Benito or did you just stop to yank my chain?" Burnett sneered.

Rico wanted to be invisible while the two alphas stood toe to toe.

"Just like to know who's in the neighborhood, amigo. It pays to be cautious in our line of work." Benito's smile was more baring of teeth than humor.

"Like I said—just a little dinner to wrap up loose ends." Sonny's tone was dismissive as he finished his cigarette and coffee.

Signaling for their check, he was interrupted by Suarez.

"Since I have interrupted your celebration allow me?" The smile got wider.

"You don't have to do that, Benito. What's a little espresso between friends?" Sonny jabbed. "'Sides you never buy unless there's somethin' in it for you."

Rico's eyebrows rose at the verbal sparring. They'd been after Suarez forever.

Sonny gave him a smile as the high level dealer dealt with the waiter.

"Perhaps I will be calling you Monday." Benito sounded coy.

"Perhaps make it Tuesday. Got a charter." Sonny's winked at the Cuban.

Sonny extended his hand. "Thanks for dinner, Benito."

"Until Tuesday, Burnett." Suarez gave a brief but firm handshake. "Mr. Cooper." He said with a slight nod.

Rico started to speak, but a shake of Sonny's head snapped his mouth shut. Sonny's hand was firmly in the small of the younger man's back as they headed to the Caddy. Without a word, keys were handed over. A brief stop at the store and they were soon back on the St. Vitas Dance.

Once they got below deck, Sonny pulled Rico to him and buried his face in the New Yorker's neck.

"I just wanted a quiet weekend."

~ Fini ~


End file.
